


情人節的黑子與黃瀨

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 我曾經自己對自己發誓過不寫情人節賀文的XD因為情人節是我生日，照理應該是別人寫給我看才對吧……今年能有情人節賀文只能說是時差帶來的奇蹟（現在我這邊還是十三號！）總之是短短的黑黃情人節短篇：）
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	情人節的黑子與黃瀨

黃瀨以少有的正經姿勢，戰戰兢兢地坐在對他而言有點窄小的速食店塑膠椅上，低垂的頭上彷彿有著兩只狗耳，時不時上瞄的眼睛就像是正在等待著下一步指示的大型動物。  
他正面臨人生中最重要的關頭，如此緊張也是理所當然。相較之下，對面那位喝著香草奶昔的國中同學，就顯得有些泰然自若了些。

莫非我的告白一點意義也沒有？平時總是自信高漲的黃瀨，只有在碰到黑子時會異常容易質疑自己。他回憶著自己在對方生日的告白，緊張地想著到底是哪裡出了錯？

兩週前剛渡過的黑子生日，黃瀨終於下定決心表白心意。想著冬季盃的結束，應該足以讓雙方的情緒都不至於太過緊繃，這一年來種種的變化與相處，已經讓黃瀨沒辦法繼續忍耐下去……  
在眾人一起替黑子慶生完後，他才在結巴與吞吐的語句中，破碎地表達了自己的心意。

沒有華麗的排場、沒有任何精心準備的台詞。

是因為這樣才失敗的嗎？雖然這樣懷疑著自己，但黃瀨其實也知道，黑子並不是那種會因為外在的瑣事而被迷惑的人。總是直指目標、堅定前進的他，從來不會像是世界上的多數人那樣，迷失於表象之中。

所以如果他對我的告白沒有反應，那答案……也只會有那個。

黃瀨的心一點一點地沈落。本來因為告白後首次見面而飛揚的心情，漸漸轉為另一種恐慌。

「今天特地約黃瀨君出來，」黑子終於放下嘴邊的吸管，發現了黃瀨愈顯陰鬱的樣子，卻沒有改變自己的態度：「是想回答你之前跟我說的事。」

來了！怎麼辦？能阻止小黑子開口嗎……雙手互絞著好壓抑自己摀住對方嘴巴的心，黃瀨的腦袋開始高速運轉，卻漸漸轉成一片漿糊。

「我喜歡努力的人。」黑子的手指輕敲桌面，彷彿帶著點命令黃瀨回神的殘忍：「願意堅持到底，碰到挫折反而會更認真的那種。」

……我也喜歡這樣的人喔。知道自己不被允許逃避，黃瀨只得壓抑著心酸認真傾聽，腦袋裡卻還不放棄地想著如何在黑子告白後，想辦法維持住這碩果僅存的少許友誼。

「在平時的相處也很善解人意，替他人著想。」黑子略歪頭想了想，突然稍稍笑出來：「乍看之下很難發現也沒關係。」

也太具體了吧？突然意識到黑子並不是在陳述擇偶條件，而是在委婉表達已經有喜歡的人的事實，黃瀨心中的最後一絲希望終於破裂。

他垂死掙扎地想要像平常那樣拉起笑容──說點什麼吧！就像之前那樣講點不著邊際的話！是要開個玩笑，說句「討厭啦小黑子、世界上哪會有兩個你呢！」緩和氣氛，還是該說「小黑子今天有去找這樣的人嗎？」，試探一下對方……

才剛抬起頭，黃瀨的笑容還沒有準備好，就看見一條便利商店的巧克力被遞到自己的眼前。  
「所以黃瀨君，你就收下這個吧。」黑子看對方沒接過去，略為挑眉，乾脆將巧克力條放在黃瀨面前的桌上：「先跟你說抱歉了。」  
愣了會兒，黃瀨才拿起桌上的巧克力，手腳俐落地撕開了包裝：「沒事啦！不用說抱歉的……」

「誰都沒義務非得接受另外一個人嘛，不然我怎麼辦呢，每年都會收到好多告白呢。」含糊地傻笑回應著、然後如同往常一樣接受到黑子的白眼。他心中只想趕快消滅掉這個代表拒絕的巧克力後、然後找藉口回家痛哭一場，但剛咬下巧克力的瞬間，向來挑剔靈敏的舌頭立刻感覺出奇怪的味道。

「黃瀨君，我不是在為了我根本沒作的事情道歉。」在背包中摸索了下，黑子又拿出了一條完全相同的巧克力：「是替可能放了太久的巧克力道歉……你手上那條，是去年買的。」

「這條，」黑子晃了晃手上的東西，繼續認真說道：「是前年的。」

天性不允許他把事情說得更直接，但要是黃瀨再聽不懂。他就真的得把三年前送不出的那條巧克力拿出來了。

**Author's Note:**

> 再說一次、大家情人節與元宵節快樂！也請在心裡對我說一聲生日快樂吧！
> 
> 大部分的黑黃/黃黑故事滿常是黃瀨先喜歡上黑子的設定，但我偶爾也覺得其實黑子才是那個先喜歡上的人，也很有詮釋空間～
> 
> 就這樣囉：D


End file.
